


Mad About The Boy (Or Rather, The Girl)

by MikaHaeli8



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Crazy Dog Men abound, Dogs, Fluff, Hey Author Your Britishness Is Showing, M/M, Tumblr, prompt, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaHaeli8/pseuds/MikaHaeli8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris pretty much tries to talk Zach into getting another puppy. Or rather, the puppy he was currently playing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad About The Boy (Or Rather, The Girl)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Mad About The Boy (Or Rather, The Girl)（Pinto）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466139) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)



> I first wrote this as a drabble back in June, and apparently, had not posted it here, which I found surprising. So here it is
> 
> Disclaimer: the character's opinion of dogs is extremely reflective of the author.

Zach knew that Chris’s affection for dogs ran deep (possibly deeper than his own, as if _that_ was possible) and he wanted to make it clear that they were not looking for another dog. After all, Noah and Skunk were _quite_ enough, thank you very much. However, on Chris’s urging, they had gone to the dog shelter almost every day. Not every week, or even every fortnight, like most sensible people would do. No, every day, they would go, and every day, Chris would fall in love with some skinny mongrel with patchy fur. It got to the point where they were on first-name basis with the staff, and were actively missed on the days they didn’t go. Natalie, the lady in charge of the kennel, would pretty much say so.

The ball of fur Chris was in love with today was a purebred puppy with fluffy brown fur and eyes that could rival Chris’s for how piercingly blue they were. In fact, Zach was sure Chris had deliberately chosen this one as his Dog of the Day, not only due to the physical similarities, but the energy the puppy seemed to have.

“Before you ask – no,” Zach told Chris sternly, knowing what his man would plead.

Chris raised his head, sending Zach a beseeching look. “But _look_ at her.”

Zach folded his arms and attempted to convey the tone of a man who had just made a firm decision. “I’m looking, and I’m saying no.”

“How can you say no?” Chris’s gaze remained fixated on the wriggling, whining puppy at his feet, who was practically throwing her tail from side to side. “I repeat: _look_ at her. Her massive paws, little tail, and— ” His words were cut off by the puppy jumping up and knocking him to the ground, licking his face as if it was made of steak.

Despite himself, Zach smiled, Chris’s laughter bouncing off every possible solid surface. He knew that Chris had filming coming up, and although it was local, he would still come home with exhaustion under his eyes and on his shoulders as well as irritability sharpening his tone. Zach had been that guy enough times to confirm it, and so had Chris. It was good to see him this happy and relaxed.

“Pretty easily, actually,” Zach replied smoothly.

Chris pushed himself up and rolled his eyes at Zach. “Bullshit, Quinto. Much as you like to think otherwise, you give yourself away far too easily.”

“Sure I do.”

Chris raised his eyebrows as he absentmindedly stroked the puppy. “Mmmhmm. Right.”

Just then, Zach’s phone beeped – a reminder that he and Chris were meant to be meeting Katie for lunch in half an hour. He looked back at Chris, whose shirt was dirty from where he’d been lying on the floor playing with the puppy, and sighed.

“Chris, we gotta go,”

“Wuh?”

“The lunch. Remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Chris stopped and looked down at his shirt. “Shit. We’d better get back. I need to change.” He looked back down at the dog. “You, my little fluffy friend, have to get back in your cage. I know, I know, don’t look at me like that. I’d stay and play with you all day, but I have to go.”

The puppy started whining excitedly again, even as Chris gently picked her up and almost poured her back into her cage, shutting and locking the door. She pawed at him through the bars, and for a moment, just a moment, Zach was tempted to ask Natalie about her–

“I thought you said no, Zach,”

Zach shuddered a little bit, shaking himself free of those tempting thoughts as he strolled over to join Chris. “I did.”

“Then why did you look like you were gonna say yes?”

Zach flushed. “Did not.”

“Did too.”

“How old are you again?”

“Depends on whether or not I’m around dogs.”

Zach wrapped an arm around Chris’s waist and squeezed his side. “I love you, you crazy dog man.”

“Love you too, fellow moderately insane dog man.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the lightest thing I've ever written. Big thanks to Satis (known as Juno) for the initial prompt.
> 
> [This](http://36.media.tumblr.com/f744d62a4236946aa96b6f1489772f9b/tumblr_n9fvziGGnJ1sn75h6o1_500.png) is the puppy in question


End file.
